The Dwarf's Hobbit
by awsmpup
Summary: Yeah, I probably need a new title. I'm open to any suggestions. Anyway, this is a Fem!Bilbo story. So it should be obvious that it's a Fem!Bilbo/Thorin story.
1. Prologue

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda, because she is apart of my wild imagination that sometimes negatively affects my social life. Please review after reading, and tell me what you think so far.**

**Prologue**

In the northwestern part of a world called Middle Earth, was The Shire, a place where the Hobbits lived. Hobbits are small race of ancient mortal beings, most known for their big, hairy feet. Most hobbits are very shy beings. All except one little female fauntling.

This little hobbit was an adventurous, outgoing hobbit, which was very unusual. Especially since she was the daughter of Bungo Baggins, Master of Bag End. Though this little hobbit's behavior wasn't a _huge_ surprise, for her mother was a Took. Belladonna Took to be exact.

Bungo asking for Belladonna's hand in marriage, now _that_ was a huge surprise. A respectable Baggins marrying an adventurous Took. That was just unheard of. However, the two were very in love, and little Belinda knew it. She saw the way they looked at each other, and wanted that same love for herself.

Little Belinda took mostly after her mother, always wandering off to hunt for trolls and dragons, or to look for elves. And her parents never tried to change her. Bungo, seeing how he absolutely adores his wife and daughter, would do anything for either of them. So when Belinda said she wanted a puppy, she got a puppy. Along with a bow and a quiver full of arrows to help her with her 'hunts'.

Over the years, Belinda grew into a beautiful, yet strange, hobbit. When she reached maturity, she would still wander off for adventures. Many of the other hobbits would scold her for this. A few years after she turned of age, her mother got very sick.

As she lied on her deathbed, she told Belinda to never change herself to please others. As did her father when he lied on his deathbed.

When both her parents died, Belinda took over as Master of Bag End. And while all the other hobbits increased their attitude towards her behavior, she never listened to them. While strange to the hobbits, she was highly respected for her wit.

Belinda's life in Hobbiton was nice. And she hated it. She wanted to leave the Shire. To go past the woods beside it. To explore all of Middle Earth. And she got her wish. An old friend of her mothers granted it for her. She joined him and his company, that was led by a King.

This is the story of how an adventurous female hobbit became Queen under the Mountain.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Dwraf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda, who I made. Her Shire outfit is on Deviantart.**

**Ch.1**

Belinda is happily reading an adventure book that used to belong to her mother on a bench in her yard.

Then a tall, old, gray haired man walked up to her on the other side of the gate. She notices him and smiles. Well, it looked a bit like a smirk instead, but still.

"Good morning" she says.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps, you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning good to be on?" He asks.

Belinda raises her eyebrow at the man. _'Well, this is a weird one. Not that I should be talking. Or is it thinking?...Whatever. He seems familiar.''_

"Uh, whatever you want it to mean" she says, eyeing the man strangely, "Can I help you?'

"That remains to be unseen" he says, cryptically.

"Uh-huh...Look, if you're here to sell buttons, or something, I'm not interested" she says, then she goes back to her book.

The man looked slightly insulted at her accusation of him being a peddler.

"No. I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with" he says. Belinda quickly jumps up and throws her book behind her somewhere. It crashes into something glass, but she ignores it.

"Well why didn't you just say so!" she exclaims, looking excited. He smiles at her behavior.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit, Belinda Baggins" he chuckles. Belinda raises her eyebrow again.

"Have we already met?" she asks.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf mean...me" he introduces.

Belinda's eye spark up, "You're the wandering wizard with the fireworks! I can't believe I forgot about you! Anywho, I will indeed join you on your adventure!"

"Wonderful my dear. I shall inform the others about your decision" Gandalf says.

"Others?" Belinda asks, confused. He hadn't said anything about other people.

"Yes. Thirteen in all. It might be good to have a lot of meat on hand. They are a hungry bunch" he says, smiling.

"Oh. Ok. The more the merrier! I shall see you later then" Belinda says, walking back inside.

Once she closes the door, Gandalf carves a mark on the door. Belinda automatically gets to making dinner.

"Good thing my storage closet is filled with food" she mutters, taking out as much food as she can. She sets out all the food in different groups to make things easier. She was able to cook everything at once because of her multiple ovens and stoves. As they cooked, she got out more chairs and put them near the dining room, before getting the tables. She dragged and pulled on the tables, slipping onto the ground a couple of times, bringing them into the room.

Once everything was ready, she decided to pack for her new adventure.

She went through her closet and got out some travel clothes. Dark grey pants that cut off halfway down her calf, white shirt with elbow sleeves, a dark brown strap corset that ties in the front, a deep teal kerchief, and a red-brown cape. She put them aside for later and then a knock sounded on her front door.

She hurries over and opens it to reveal an intimidating, partially bald dwarf. He looks slightly shocked at her appearance, but regains his composure and bows slightly.

"Dwalin at your service" he introduces.

"Belinda at yours. Come on in" she says, moving aside.

He walks in and looks around, while taking off her cloak and hanging it up.

"Where's your husband?" he asks, looking around.

"I'm not married" she says, looking a bit confused. Then she shakes her head and gestures to the dining room. "Dinner is in there. Gandalf said you and the others would be very hungry, so I made a lot of food."

He eagerly hurries into the dining room and stares at all the food hungrily. Then he digs in and Belinda chuckles at his behavior, for it reminded her of her Took cousins. The doorbell rings and she answers it.

An older dwarf with white hair stood behind it. He smiles at the young hobbit and bows, "Balin, at your service."

"Hello. I'm Belinda" she says, smiling at the mannered dwarf. She leads him inside and Dwalin steps into their view.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening brother!" Balin greets his brother.

"Oh, by my beard, your shorter and wider than last we met" Dwalin says, in a teasing manner.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us" Balin says. Belinda jumps when the two butt heads.

"Uh…" she looks at them strangely, as they laugh together.

"Now, where is your husband my dear?" Balin asks her.

"Oh, I'm not married" she says, and he looks at her the same as Dwalin did before. He turns to Dwalin and the two converse quietly. Belinda raises an eyebrow at them, before she leaves to answer the door once again.

Two young dwarves that look related stand on the threshold.

"Fili" the blond one says.

"And Kili" says the brown haired one. They both bow together, "At your service."

"You must be Mrs. Boggins" Kili says, grinning.

"Uh, it's Baggins and-Oof!" They both hand her their weapons and walk in. _'Rude much!'_

"So, uh, where's Mr. Baggins?" Fili asks, looking around and ignoring the glaring hobbit.

"For the last time, I'm not married!" she says, annoyed, as she stuffs the weapons in a closet.

"Boys!" Dwalin greets, pulling them into the dining room.

"Mr. Dwalin!" Kili exclaims happily.

"What does she mean, she's not married?" Fili asks Balin confused.

"I mean, I live alone. I don't have a husband. I never did. And I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me why you all assume that I am" Belinda says, crossing her arms.

They all stop what they're doing and look at each other, before ignoring her by eating. She growls lowly at them.

But then the doorbell rings and Belinda answers it. As soon as she does, 8 dwarves fall into her home.

Gandalf smiles at her and she waves.

"I suggest you all go and eat before the other four inhale all the food" she says, not taking her eyes off of Gandalf.

They all scurry to the dining room and Belinda pulls Gandalf in.

"Explain to me why everyone keeps asking for the husband I apparently have" Belinda says, glaring at the wizard.

"I told them I have found the last member of the company, it is not my fault that they wrongly assumed that the last member is a male" Gandalf says, amused at her anger.

"Well I suggest you inform them before someone asks me again, because if they do, I will explode" Belinda growls, before stomping away.

Gandalf chuckles and follows her into the room.

"Shouldn't there be another one?" she mutters, after a quick head count.

"He's late, is all. He travel north to have meeting of our kin. He will come" Dwalin informs leaning on a wall.

"Hmm" Gandalf hums. He sits with them at the table as Belinda watches the dwarves.

"I do believe they have no table manners at all" Belinda muses to the wizard, "I love it!"

Gandalf laughs at her excitement.

"You're still that little sprite I met years ago, Ms. Belinda" he says, happy that she hasn't changed at all.

"You both know each other?" Kili asks, and some of the dwarves listen in. Though most still threw food everywhere and talked loudly.

"Why of course" he says.

"How did you both meet?" Fili asks.

"I was attending a festival here in the Shire, awing everyone with fireworks, when a little female fauntling, which is what a hobbit child is called, came up and attacked me with a wooden sword. That young hobbit was Ms. Belinda here. Also, her mother was an old friend of mine" Gandalf says, smiling at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I so could've taken you if mother hadn't stopped me, just so you know" she says, grinning.

"I do not doubt that you could've" Gandalf says, before the two joined the dwarves in their gathering. Some of the dwarves started to make music with the dishes and Belinda, while amused, didn't appreciate her mother's items being used incorrectly.

"Don't do that. You'll blunt them" she says.

"You hear that, she says we'll blunt the knives" Bofur says, grinning.

"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" The youngest dwarf, Ori, asks.

**(AN: Sorry for the interruption, but I just have to say, OHMIGOSH! LOOK AT THE CUTE ORI! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO ADORABLE! Ok, I'm done) **

"Here Ori, give it to me" Fili takes it from him and throws it at his little brother. Kili walks out of the kitchen smoking a pipe, but quickly catches on. Then he starts to sing, and the otehr dwarves join in.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Belinda Baggins hates!  
_

Belinda doesn't know whether she should be amused or angry. So she settles for annoyed.

_Cut the cloth tred on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Belinda Baggins hates!_

Belinda sighs in relief, seeing that nothing broke after being thrown around the house. She smiles slightly and shakes her head as all the dwarves laugh giddily.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Everyone goes silent and looks towards the door.

"He is here" Gandalf says, cryptically. Belinda looks at him confused as he goes to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda, though I wish I owned Thorin, Kili, and Ori.**

**Ch.2**

"Gandalf" a deep voice says. Belinda tries to look over all the dwarves, but, since hobbits are one of the smallest creatures, she wasn't able to. So, Belinda starts to push her way through them. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn't have found it if it weren't for that mark on the door."

Belinda snorts.

The man turns to her with a slight glare. He then chooses to ignore her laughter at him and instead asks gruffly, "Where's your husband? I need to speak with him about the quest."

And with that remark, Belinda snaps.

"For the last time, I DON'T HAVE A FLIPPIN' HUSBAND!" she yells, throwing her hands into the air. The man turns to Gandalf with a stern face.

"Gandalf, what's the meaning of this?" he asks, gruffly.

"Ms. Belinda here, is our last member" the wizard replies, "Belinda, I would like you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I don't like your attitude" she says stubbornly, upturning her nose.

"Gandalf, a word" Thorin growls.

Gandalf follows him into another room, and Belinda turns to the dwarves. Some look stunned at her behavior to their leader, while others look amused, such as Balin.

Fili and Kili burst out laughing at their uncle's expense.

"Well, what are you guys doing? I thought we were having a good time" Belinda says, and then the dwarves follow her lead and start to act the way they did before. Which meant food flying around and laughter sounding through the house.

"I refuse to have a woman in my company" Thorin says, glaring at the wizard.

"Thorin, you must not be so prejudice against Belinda just because she is female" Gandalf says.

"A woman, Gandalf. A woman. A hobbit woman, nonetheless. They're one of the most shyest creatures out there! She'll just be a nuisance that we have to protect from even the smallest bug!" 

"Thorin Oakenshield! I will not have you judge my friend like that! She is not like any other hobbit. Belinda Baggins is an adventurous hobbit, who would rather hunt for trolls, than be cooped up in a tiny home knitting! She has been yearning for an adventure her entire life, and I will not let you rob that from her. Look, the rest of the company loves her already" Gandalf gestures to the dining room, where everyone is.

Some of the dwarves are making more music, as Belinda dances with one at a time around the table.

"...Fine. I will allow her to come, but I will not be responsible for her fate, nor will I guarantee her safety" Thorin says, gruffly.

"That is fine. She is perfectly capable of protecting herself" Gandalf says, before heading back to the others. Thorin follows, and everyone goes silent once again.

"Tell me Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?" he asks, looking at her with contempt.

Belinda glares at him and crosses her arms, "First off, stop being so rude. This is _my _home, not yours. And even if it was, you have no right to talk to me like that. Secondly, I prefer the bow. Now either you stop acting like a pompous ass, or leave."

Thorin looks at her with slight surprise, as Fili and Kili snicker loudly. He glares at them, but they ignore him.

Belinda nods, satisfied, as she walks over the Gandalf, and sits next to him.

"What do the dwarves of the iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks, once everyone is sitting at the table and the meeting begins. Thorin hesitates for a moments before answering.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." 

"What is this quest anyway?" Belinda asks curiously.

"Can you please get us a bit more light Belinda?" Gandalf asks, taking out a map.

"Sure" she leaves for a moment before coming back with another candle.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" Gandalf says. Belinda reads over his shoulder, "The lonely mountain."

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time" Gloin says.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin says.

"What beast?" Belinda asks, excitedly.

Bofur answers her, "Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" Belinda snaps.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori stands abruptly, "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" 

Most of the dwarves shout in agreement, as Dori pulls his brother down, "Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" Balin says, and the other dwarves start to object to that statement, feeling insulted.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili exclaims.

"And you forget," Kili starts, adding on to his brother, "we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" Gandalf stutters, not having killed any dragons.

"How many then?" Dori asks, expectantly.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Belinda snorts at Gandalf's embarrassment. The dwarves jump to their feet and start to argue about how many the wizard has killed.

Belinda notices Thorin slowly becoming annoyed and whistles, "OY! SHUT UP!"

Once everyone stops talking, looking at her in slight fear, she looks at Thorin expectantly. He jumps to his feet and the others instantly sit down.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" The dwarves start to cheer, but Balin brings down their spirit.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" Gandalf says, producing a dwarvish key from his cloak.

Belinda looks at it in confusion, as Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" Gandalf says, handing the key to Thorin, as all the other dwarves look on in wonder.

"If there is a key, then there must be door" Fili remarks. Gandalf nods and points to a section of the map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili says, excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gandalf says. Belinda snorts again.

"What genius came up with that idea?" she asks with slight sarcasm.

"My ancestors" Thorin growls.

"Well that explains it then!" Belinda grins, enjoying his anger. Thorin starts to stand.

"Listen here you little-" Gandalf puts a hand on his shoulder and shoves him back onto the chair with a look. Thorin huffs and Gandalf continues as Belinda grins in victory.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skills to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"And that's where I come in, right?" Belinda asks, knowing that Hobbits are great at stealth because of their feet. After all, she's had her fair share in stealing during her life. How else was she supposed to get her silverware back from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins?

"Correct" Gandalf nods in agreement.

"How is she supposed to help?" Thorin asks, eyeing Belinda with contempt.

She smirks at him and pulls out the coin bag she stole from him not too long ago, "MIssing something?"

Thorin pats around his clothes and finally realizes his coin bag isn't there. He snatches it from her with a glare as she laughs at him.

"So we have our burglar!" Kili says, happily.

"Yep! Oh, and here!" she throws him his coin bag that she stole when he first arrived.

"Who else did you steal from?" Gandalf asks in mild amusement.

She produces everyone else's coin bags with an evil grin.

"HEY!" a few of them shout. She shrugs and gives them back to their rightful owners.

"How can we trust her now?" Thorin growls.

"You're going to have to if you want to finish this quest successfully" Gandalf says, seriously, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose to, as Miss Belinda has shown you already. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You've asked me to find you a fourteenth member of this company, and I chose Ms. Baggins."

Thorin hesitates a bit, "Very well. We shall do it your way." Belinda was surprised at how fast he accepted Gandalf's choice. "Give her the contract."

Balin hands Belinda a long contract, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangement, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Belinda asks with a raised eyebrow, as she takes the contract and opens it.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration… incineration?!" She exclaims, rereading it. She looks up and muses, "I have no idea what any of these words mean. Well, except incineration."

Thorin rubs his temples as Bofur decides to have some fun.

"He'll melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye" he starts, and Belinda gives him an annoyed look, "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"If you don't shut up, I'll hurt you" Belinda says bluntly, before going back to the contract. She shrugs and signs it. "Here ya go" she hands it to Balin, who nods.

About an hour later, the dwarves are in Belinda's living room, while she is in her bedroom getting ready to sleep for the long journey ahead. The dwarves start to hum and Thorin starts singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning into the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light_

Belinda falls asleep to the song with only the quest on her mind. Well, she just stubbornly ignored the fact that she also dreamed about the dwarf king.


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda! Her travel clothes are on DeviantArt.  
**

**Ch.3**

Waking up before any of the dwarves in the morning, Belinda stretches out her body with a yawn. She slowly gets out of bed, tripping over her blanket and face-planting into the ground, "...ow…" She sits up and shakes the sleep away, "Well, that's one way to wake up…."

She looks out the window and then remembers the quest. "Crap!" She quickly gets off the floor and start to change out of her sleepwear, and into her travel clothes she picked out yesterday. She hurries out of her room when done, but stops when she notices everyone but Gandalf is still sleeping. She blinks and lets out a half relieved and half annoyed sigh.

"Hello, Belinda. Glad to see you're awake" Gandalf says, smoking his pipe.

"Hi" Belinda says, not bothering to say good morning, remembering the weird conversation the two had when she said that yesterday. Do you have any idea what they like for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, I do not. Just improvise" Gandalf says. Belinda sighs and starts making breakfast.

"I did not know you had pets" Gandalf remarks, watching as Belinda gives some food to her hounds.

"The power of being a daddy's girl" she says, petting the two dogs. She finishes breakfast, grabbing an apple for herself. "Are they still asleep?"

"I do believe so" the wizard nods.

"Good, I have some things to do before we leave" the she-hobbit says, heading to a closet.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, just a little precaution for when I'm gone" Belinda smirks, before heading outside with a post.

While she's gone, one by one, the dwarves wake up. "Where is the hobbit?" Thorin asks, sounding mad, walking over to him.

"She went out. She will be back soon" Gandalf says, giving the dwarf king a look. He huffs and grabs a plate of food before the others inhale it all. Gandalf looks out the window, hearing a thumping noise, and sees Belinda hammering a post in her yard. When she's done, she comes back inside and raises an eyebrow at the dwarves, who haven't noticed her, as they are too busy stuffing their faces.

She sits next to Gandalf, who nods at her.

"What did you do?" he asks curiously. Thorin eavesdrops on them, rather curious as to what the female hobbit was up to, not that he'd admit it.

"Hmm? Oh, I just asked my neighbor to house sit for me, as well as put up a sign notifying the others that I won't be home for a while" she says, waving him off. She watches Fili and Kili, trying to be discreet, feed the hounds some scraps under the table in amusement.

She whistles and the two dogs rush over to their owner. She starts rubbing their ears and petting them. She lifts one of their heads to her and talks in a babying tone, "You two are gonna protect Bag End like good boys, aren't you? Aren't you?" She nuzzles them, "YOu btoh are gonna make sure Lobelia doesn't even think about stealing from me, are ya? Yes you are, yes you are. Ooh, good boys, mommy's gonna miss you. Yes she is. She'll be back as soon as she can." 

"Must you talk to them like that? And don't say you'll be back. You might die, I hope you know" Thorin asks, annoyed.

The two hound dogs growl at the dwarf, not appreciating the way he's talking to their mother. Belinda glares at him, before going back to her dogs, "It's ok. Just ignore the grumpy, pompous dwarf. He just doesn't understand us. But don't worry, mommy promises to come back. No matter what the mean dwarf says."

Thorin rolls his eyes with a quiet groan as his nephews snicker.

About an hour later, everyone is setting up to leave. Thorin eyes the sign Belinda put up earlier, as Gandalf reads it amused.

_Going on an adventure_

_Be back whenever_

_Nobody is allowed entry, except for Hamfast Gamgee_

_P.S Lobelia, I swear if I find out that you've stolen even the smallest of items from my home, I will sick my hound dogs on you and let them tear you limb from limb! And trust me, I __**will**__ know._

"So, how are we travelling?" Belinda asks, ignoring the looks the dwarfs gave her after reading the post.

"Ponies" Thorin gives a short reply, handing her the reigns to one.

"This is Myrtle" Kili says, petting Belinda's pony.

"Hello Myrtle. I think we'll get along just fine" Belinda says, petting her nose. Myrtle snorts and bobs her head.

"Hurry up!" Thorin calls from the front of the group.

Belinda growls under her breath as they ride through the woods.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'll sick my dogs on him later" she mutters to Gandalf.

"So, Ms. Boggins." Kili says, as both he and his brother ride back to the hobbit, "What exactly do Hobbits do?"

"First of all, it's Baggins, not Boggins. And even then I'm more Took than I am Baggins. Anyway, it depends on the family. Most live in the comfort of their home. You know, interacting with friends inside the Shire and never leaving. While a few Hobbit families have been known to wander off for adventure" Belinda says.

"What's a Took?" Fili asks.

"That's the family my mother belonged to. She married my father, who was a Baggins, though no one understood how they fell for one another" Belinda says, scrunching her eyebrows in thought.

Gandalf looks at all the dwarves, and notices some of them listening in on the trio's conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Baggins family were one of the respectable hobbit families. The ones who never left the Shire, and the Took family was, is, one of the most adventurous, outgoing hobbit families out there. In fact, you guys remind me of my Took cousins. That's why no one suspected that my mom and dad would ever end up together. And now you should understand why I quickly agreed to going on this quest."

"What happened to your parents?" Fili asked.

Belinda fell silent and Gandalf smacked the back of his head with his staff.

"Ow!" Fili exclaims, rubbing his head.

"Do not talk about them" Gandalf orders quietly.

"No, no. It's ok Gandalf. My mother got extremely sick during the fell winter. She, she didn't make it. And after she passed, my father followed, though most of the hobbit, myself included, believe he died of a broken heart."

When she finished explaining, silence befell onto the group.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kili says, frowning at the ground.

"It-it's ok" Belinda says, blinking away tears. She refused to give Thorin another reason to think her weak.

"We make camp here" Thorin orders, as the sky turned dark.

Belinda looks around and notices that they're camping near the edge of a cliff. 

A couple hours later, most of the dwarves are asleep. As Gloin sleeps, tiny insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales, and they expel when he exhales. Belinda looks at this in slight amusement, but mostly disgust. She notices that Fili and Kili, along with Balin and Gandalf, are awake. She also notices Thorin trying to sleep, but not having any luck.

She walks over to her pony and feeds her an apple. She pets her nose, "Hello Myrtle. That's a good girl."

She jumps when she hears a scream sound through the air. She hurries back to the group, a little worried.

"What was that?" she asks, looking around.

"Orcs" Kili says. Thorin jumps awake from dozing off at the word.

"What are orcs?" Belinda asks.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them" Fili answers.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep" Kili adds on to his brother, "Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Belinda looks at them with a worried expression and the two start laughing.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks, upset.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili replies, guiltily.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world" Thorin walks to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. Balin walks over to the trio.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner, or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King." By the end of it, all the dwarves had woken up, and were looking at Thorin in awe. Thorin walks between them and the fire.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Belinda couldn't help but ask.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin says.

Belinda notices Gandalf look a little uneasy and starts to have some suspicion. But, being too tired, she ignores it and lies down. Then she slowly falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda. I only know Kili and Fili's ages. I made up everyone elses, since I don't know how old they are in the movie. I used the book ages for Kili and Fili. And since in the movie Ori is the youngest and Balin is the oldest, I changed around the ages. Especially since in the book, Thorin is the oldest, but in the movie many other dwarves are older, such as Dwalin. So if you know the ages are wrong, I also know, but I'm going with the movie not the book, since I've never read it and I don't own it either. I think. Sorry that it's short.**

**Ch.4**

The company are riding their ponies through a muddy forest as it rains. Everyone looks cold, wet, and miserable. Belinda clutches her cloak closer to herself, as her clothes are sticking to her, showing most of her curves.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asks.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. IF you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard" Gandalf says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Are there any?" Belinda asks, giving Fili and Kili glares, as they're staring at her body.

"What?" Gandalf asks.

"Other wizards" Belinda clarifies.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?" Belinda asks, curiously.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Belinda smirks at her teasing insult. And Gandalf, as expected, looks insulted.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Belinda nods in understanding, and notices the brothers still staring at her. She goes into her pack and throws two pans at their heads.

"OW!" They both exclaim falling off their ponies.

"That's what you get" Belinda says, not stopping to help them, as the rest of the company laugh. Even Thorin had an amused smirk.

"Gandalf, I need to discuss our path with you" Thorin calls from the back. Gandalf rides over to the leader, while Kili and Fili decide to ride up to Belinda and start talking. Thankfully for her, the rain stopped so her clothes started to dry.

"Ok, I have a question. Why do all of you have so many braids?" Belinda asks, curiously.

"Braids are significant to dwarven customs. Each braid means something different" Fili says.

"Yeah. Like a braid behind the ear means that a dwarf is of age" Kili gives an example.

"But you both don't have one. Does that mean neither of you are of age?" Belinda asks.

"Exactly. It's why our mother threw a fit when Uncle wanted us to come on the quest. Though Ori is the youngest out of all of us" Kili explains.

"How old are you all anyway?" Belinda asks.

"I'm 82, Kili is 77, and Ori is 69" Fili says, then Kili continues, "Uncle Thorin is 156, Dwalin is 169, and Balin is 225. We don't really know how old everyone else is."

Bofur decided to join in and rides up to the trio.

"I'm 167, my brother Bombur is 178, and our cousin Bifur is around 180. Dori is 201 and Nori is 179. Oin is 167, while Gloin is 158. And that's everyone."

"Oh. Dang it…" Belinda mutters, disappointed.

"What?" Kili asks.

"I'm the youngest in the group" she mumbles.

Bofur, Kili and Fili exchange a confused look.

"How? You don't seem like it" Kili says.

"Hobbits have a different lifespan" Belinda says.

"Well then, how old _are_ you?" Fili asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Belinda teases, before leaving the three dwarves to talk with Gandalf.

"Hey!" the three whine, but she just laughs.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda**

**Ch.5**

Soon the company reaches an old abandoned farmhouse that's in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them" Thorin instructs as Gandalf looks around the ruins.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

Belinda, who was walking around with the wizard, looks up at him.

"What do you think happened to them?" she asks, worried.

"I do not know, and I do not think we would want to find out" Gandalf says, before turning to Thorin, "I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place" Thorin says, walking past the two.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, and advice."

Belinda, deciding that she should be involved in the conversation, walks over to the rest of the company.

"Hey there Myrtle. Here, lets get this saddle off you. I'm sure you could use a break from it" Belinda takes off Myrtle's saddle and puts it near their supplies. She grabs an apple and feeds it to her pony. "Good girl." Belinda notices Gandalf storming away from the group. "Gandalf? Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense" Gandalf says, angrily.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Ms. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day..."

Belinda glares over at Thorin.

"Nice! Out of all the things I've had the pleasure of watching, that has to be the stupidest of all! Great job, pushing away the only wizard we have. Really, great" Belinda exclaims. Thorin only spares her a glance before calling to Bombur.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Belinda purses her lips, biting back another remark and possibly a punch.

"He's been a long time" Belinda says, as the dwarves eat.

"Who?" Bofur asks.

"Gandalf." 

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take these to the lads" Bofur hands her two bowls of soup.

Benida leaves, shooting another glare at Thorin as she goes. She walks out into the dark to where Fili and Kili are watching the ponies. The two brothers are staring out into the dark, not taking the soup from Belinda when she hands it to them.

"What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies-" Kili starts.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili continues.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

They all examine the group of ponies.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" Kili remarks.

"Great. Another problem. First we lose our wizard, now we lose out ponies. Wonderful" Belinda says, rolling her eyes, "Should we tell Thorin?"

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it" Fili says, as they examine some uprooted trees.

"Well, obviously something big uprooted these trees" she observes, "Something big and probably very dangerous."

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down" The trio hurry and hide behind a big log, peeking over. The realize it's a fire and hear laughter by it.

"What is it?" Belinda asks.

"Trolls" Kili says.

"Ok, then we need to think of-hey come back here!" Belinda says, harshly when the two dwarves run towards the fire. She runs after them and they all hide behind some trees close to the trolls. A massive mountain troll walks by them with a pony in each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! We have to do something!" Belinda whispers urgently, worried about the ponies, especially Myrtle, who she formed a bond with.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small" Kili says, making up his mind.

"What? No. We have to think of a-" but the two boys cut her off.

"They'll never see you."

"Will you both listen? I've read about them and we should come up with-"

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you" Kili says.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl" Fili instructs. The two brothers push her towards the fire and she stumbles.

"Look, I know about trolls and~ you left me" Belinda says, turning around and seeing neither dwarf behind her.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow" one troll, Bert, complains. Belinda sneaks closer to the fire and hides behind another log.

"Quit yer griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags" The troll who was carrying the ponies, Tom, says, putting Myrtle and Minty with the others.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them" the last troll, William, whines.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of my teeth" Bert says. Belinda decides to ignore the trolls and hops silently closer to the ponies.

The hobbit lass is able to get to the ponies unseen and begins to untie them. She quickly moves out of sight when William turns to them. She waits until he moves away, before hurrying to get the ponies out. She looks over at the trolls and notices William has a long knife in his belt. She decides to try and get the knife from the troll, since she can't untie the ponies.

She starts to tip toe over, before deciding to crawl instead so she has better chance at not being seen. As she crawls, the ponies realize it's her and start to neigh in greeting. She hushes them and then quickly moves back when William grips around blindly for a mug. Bert distracts William with a taste of their soup and Belinda rushes over behind him. She's about to take the knife, but them William stands up and scratches his bottom. Belinda's eye twitches as she looks disgusted.

When he sits back down, she goes back to trying to take the knife. Right when she's about to steal it, William reaches back and grabs his handkerchief, along with Belinda. He blows his nose on her and she gags in great disgust. William looks at her and naturally freaks out.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" William exclaims. The other trolls gather around and look at her.

"What is it?" Tom asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wiggles around!" William says, shaking Belinda off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Tom asks, holding a knife to her, threatenly.

"I'm a Burlaflubbahobbit" Belinda makes up, thinking on her feet. _'Come on Belinda, what did the books say about trolls. It said something important!'_

"A Buglaflubbahobbit?" William asks.

"Can we cook 'er?" Tom asks.

"We can try!" William says, lunging at her. She dodges, only to be cornered by Bert.

"She wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when she's skin and bones" Bert says, pushing her towards the other two.

"Perhaps there's more Burglaflubbahobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie" Tom says.

"Grab her!"

"It's too quick!"

As the trolls try to catch Belinda, she is able to dodge them for a while. Bert accidentally hits William with his ladle, while trying to hit Belinda. She is eventually caught by the legs by Tom, and held upside down in the air.

"Are there anymore of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?" Tom asks.

"Nope" Belinda says.

"She's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal!"

Kili suddenly rushes forward out of the bushes and cuts William's leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop her!" Kili orders.

"You what?"

"I said drop her!" Kili repeats.

Tom growl and throws Belinda at Kili. She lands on him, knocking them both down. The rest of the company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They being fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. As the dwarves fight, Belinda grabs Williams knife and cuts the pen the ponies were being held in, then the ponies run away. Tom, seeing this, grabs Belinda and holds her up. She struggles to get out of his grip and the dwarves stop fighting, seeing her caught. The trolls hold her by the arms and legs, and she continues to struggle.

"Belinda!" Kili exclaims.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off" Tom orders.

Thorin looks at Belinda with frustration and then stabs his sword into the ground. The others follow his lead and throw down their weapons, upset.


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda**

**Ch.6**

The trolls separated the company in two groups. One group was on a spit over the fire, and the other were all in sacks. Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Ori were on the spit, while the others were tied up. Thorin continues to glare at Belinda, blaming her for this.

"Yeah, keep glaring, maybe you'll put a hole in my head!" she snaps at him, angry that he blamed her.

"Dawn ain't that far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone" she overhears Tom say.

'_Oh yeah. Now I remember. Sunlight makes them turn to stone!'_

Belinda looks at the sky and notices that the sun won't be up for a bit. So she decides to stall.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" she says, trying to stand up.

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?"

She manages to stand up while in the sack and faces the trolls, "I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asks.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot." The dwarves start to yell at her, calling her a traitor. Thorin intensifies his glare and shouts at her. Belinda rolls her eyes, hoping they would understand soon and play along.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asks, angrily.

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk" Bert says, moving closer to Belinda.

"Well, the secret is to...to skin them first!" Belinda says.

Thorin growls, thinking, _'Curse her! That lousy traitor is trying to save herself!'_

"Tom, get me the filleting knife" Bert orders.

The dwarves shout even more at her.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all" Tom says. Belinda notices Gandalf slipping behind some trees.

"e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy" William picks up Bombur and dangles him upside down, about to eat him.

"No! Not that one! He's-He's infected!" Belinda exclaims, using her wit to think on the spot, "He's got worms, in his-in his tubes!"

William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In fact, they all have them. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" Belinda says.

"Parasites did she say?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about lassie?"

All the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Belinda is a fool. Belinda rolls her eyes as the dwarves mess up her plans. Thorin finally realizes her plan and kicks the others. They all stop and look at him. Then they understand and start proclaiming how they're riddled with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got _huge _parasites!"

"Yes, I'm riddled!"

"Yes we are! Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asks.

"Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" he says, grabbing Belinda.

"Ferret?" Belinda asks, insulted, trying to get out of his grip.

"Fools?" Bert asks.

Gandalf appears on top of a large rock about the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!" he shouts.

"Who's he?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in two, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin they begin to turn into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Tom throws Belinda down and she lands onto Thorin, who grunts when she lands on him. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf, as Belinda tries to get off Thorin's lap.

"Will you stop moving?" he hissed hoarsely, under all the cheering.

Belinda blushes, realizing what's wrong with him, and stops moving.

Some of the dwarves snicker when Gandalf leaves Belinda and Thorin the last ones to be free, much to their annoyance and embarrassment. Once everyone was free, Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin asks him.

"To look ahead." 

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar" Thorin says, with a scowl.

"She had the nous to play for time. No of the rest of you thought of that" Gandalf says. thorin looks repentant, but that quickly changes to annoyance when Gandalf says, with a smirk "And I do believe that you're starting to like her."

"You did that on purpose" he says, annoyed.

"Yes I did."  
"Why?"

"For my own amusement of course" Gandalf says, with a smile. Then he starts to examine the statues, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asks.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands" Gandalfs says, and the two share a meaningful look. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby" Thorin says.


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda**

**Ch.7**

The company finds a large cave nearby and enter it. It's full of treasure the trolls were hoarding. Belinda, along with everyone else, cover their noses. They cough and retch at the awful pudgence.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asks, disgusted.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch" Gandalf warns.

Inside the cave, are piles of gold coins and other treasures in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it" Bofur says.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel" Gloin says, as the three intend to hide it for later.

Belinda looks around the cave, and sees a lone bow with a quiver full of arrows. She picks it up and smiles. Belinda takes out an arrow and examines it.

"That is an elven bow, as are the arrows" Gandalf explains, walking to her, "I believe you left your bow back at the Shire."

"Yeah. That was pretty stupid of me. Well, I do not think anyone will miss these" Belinda says, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and carrying the bow, and then she walks out of the cave, not able to stand the stench any longer.

As Thorin looks around, he finds two swords covered in cobwebs. He picks them up and examines them. Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll" Thorin observes. He hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men" Gandalf says. He unsheathes it a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Realizing they were elven swords, Thorin starts to put the sword away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade" Gandalf says, narrowing his eyes at Thorin. Thorin unsheathes his sword and examines the blade. Some of the dwarves fill a chest, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin watches them with disgust.

"We're making a long term deposit" Gloin defends their actions.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin orders, leaving the cave.

On his way out, Gandalf steps on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another sword. Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to Belinda, who is admiring her new bow. He hands her the sword he just found.

"What's this?" she asks, setting aside the bow and taking the sword.

"It's an elvish blade. It glows blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"But I've never used a sword before. I already told you, I prefer the bow" Belinda says, examining the sword.

"Yes, I know. And I hope you don't have to. Remember, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one" Gandalf says, then Thorin shouts, "Something's coming!"

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves" Gandalf says. Belinda unsheathes her sword and looks at the blade. She looks over to where everyone is running to, and then quickly sheaths it. She ties the sword to her kerchief, then hurries after the others, grabbing her bow along the way.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A man shouts riding a rabbit drawn sled. He pulls up to the company.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asks, sheathing his sword and walking to his friend.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong" Radagast says urgently.

"Yes?" was the hesitant reply.

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but quickly shuts it. He opens it again, then once again closes it.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue" he says. He curls his tongue and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old-" Gandalf picks something off his tongue, "-Stick insect!"

The dwarves and Belinda look flustered, as the two wizards walk off a few paces to discuss privately.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Belinda muses, as they all wait for the two wizards.

"Oh, you know, wizardy stuff" Kili says.

"Wizardy stuff?" Belinda asks, amused. Fili snorts, trying to hold in laughter.

"Is that a new sword?" Kili asks, changing the subject.

"Hn? Oh, yes it is. Gandalf gave it to me. He said it would glow blue whenever goblins or orcs are nearby" Belinda explains.

"That would come in handy" Fili remarks.

Then a howl is heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" Belinda asks.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf" Bofur says, worried.

From behind a nearby crag, a warg appears. It leaps into the midst of the company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it with Orcrist. Another warg attacks from the other side, and Belinda quickly shoots it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind" Thorin exclaims.

"I'd say" Belinda says, noticing how bright her sword is glowing.

"Who'd you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks, urgently.

"No one" Thorin says.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf insists with more force.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asks.

"You are being hunted" Gandalf says.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin says.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori says.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast says.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you" Gandalf says.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try" Radagast replies, with a small smirk.


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda**

**Ch.8**

Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest and the wargs start chasing them.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast laughs, as he outruns them.

Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the wargs disappear from view. "Come on!"

The company rushes across the rocky plain. In the distance, Radagast is being chased by the wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him. As the company runs across the plain, they see the wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks.

"Stay together" Gandalf says.

"Move!" Thorin orders.

A the company runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock. He ducks, but the orc on the warg behind him get knocked off. As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover, but Thorin stops him and pulls him back.

"Come on, quick!" Gandalf says, once the coast is clear.

As the dwarves continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf, "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf doesn't answer. As the warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and sniffs the air. The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his warg appear on the top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods, readying an arrow. Kili steps out and shoots the warg. The warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them. The sounds of their fight carry quite far. The other wargs and orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks. The warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and being chasing the company.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouts.

As the company run through a grassy plain, wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

"This way! Quickly!"

They run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouts.

"Shoot them!" Thorin orders the two archers. Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock. He runs towards it and disappears.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouts.

Kili and Belinda start to shoot at all the warg and warg-riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks, as he continues to shoot.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin exclaims. The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As the leader, Yazneg, and his warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at him with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword. 

"Hold your ground!" he orders.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouts, popping out of a crack in the rock.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin orders, as they all run towards Gandalf. As the wargs approach, the company, minus Thorin and Belinda, slide down the large crack. Thorin kills a warg that gets too close, as Belinda shoots another.

"Run!" Thorin orders, and the two just into the crack last. When she reaches the ground below, a sting of pain shoots through Belinda from her ankle. She hisses in pain and holds her ankle.

Just as Yazneg and his wargs reach the crack, an elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the wargs and orcs. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves" he says, throwing the arrow in anger.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur says.

"I think that would be wise" Gandalf says.

Belinda tries to stand up, but yelps in pain when she puts pressure on her foot. Gandalf hurries over to her and examines her foot.

"I believe you've sprained your ankle, my dear" he says, "Kili, Fili, help her." 

The two brothers nod and help Belinda up, throwing their arms around her, as she grips her arms around them. She hops on her good foot, while holding onto the boys, and everyone starts to follow the path. It was narrow, so they had some problems moving Belinda, but they managed. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley was a beautiful city.

"The Valley of Imraldris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name" Gandalf says, and Belinda finishes in awe, "Rivendell."

"Here lies the last homely house east of the seas" Gandalf says.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin says, growing angry.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!" Thorin exclaims.

"No shit, sherlock!" Belinda exclaims, "But in case you've forgotten, I'm kinda in need of medical attention and I would appreciate it if you would put away your stubborn pride so I can get that attention, because my ankle is throbbing and I _really_ want it to stop!" 

Thorin, realizing she's right about needing medical help, glares at the ground.

"We also have questions that need to be answered. If we are successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf says, walking forward. He pauses, and turns to the dwarves for a moment, "And you all must be on your best behavior, because given the circumstances of Belinda's injury, we will be here for a least a week or two."

Most of them groan and Belinda rolls her eyes, "Well, sorry to have injured myself trying to protect all of you."

"Apology accepted" Kili says, grinning cheekily. Belinda slaps the back of his head as they walk, in her case, hop, to the city.


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Dwarf's Hobbit**_

**I only own Belinda. Her Rivendell outfit is on DeviantArt. THIS IS IMPORTANT! At the moment, I have writer's block. I'm having them stay for a while, hence Belinda's injury. I figured it'd be a great time for some Belidna/Thorin bonding, but the thing is, I have no idea what to write next. I'm offering a spot for a co-writer. The job of a co-writer (for me at least) is to help me when I'm stuck, like this. The person with the best idea for bonding time will be my co-writer. **

"_Sindarin or Quenya, as I do not know which language they used in Rivendell"_

"_**Khuzdul"**_

**Ch.9**

The company walks across a bridge, entering Rivendell Fili and Kili carefully helping the injured Belinda. A few elves are strolling about. Belinda looks around in awe, while the dwarves seem uneasy. A dark haired elf walks down a flight of steps and greets them.

"Mithrandir" he greets Gandalf, using his Elven name.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greets.

As the two greet one another, the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin, "Stay sharp."

"_We heard you had crossed into the Valley"_ Lindir says

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf says.

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir informs.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks.

Suddenly, the elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The company turns around and see a group of armed horsemen approaching the bridge at a rapid rate.

"_**Ready weapons!"**_ Thorin orders, "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunch up together, circling around Belinda in an effort to protect her. The mounted elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf" he greets. Said wizard bows gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend! Where have you been?"_ Gandalf asks.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_ Elrond dismounts from his horse and hugs Gandalf. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin walks forward and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain" he greets. 

"I do not believe we have met" he says.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain" Elrond explains.

"Indeed. He made no mention of you" Thorin insults.

Ignoring the insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves, _"LIght the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_

The dwarves, not understanding their language, grow bellicose and grip their weapons.

"What is he saying? Did he offer us insult?" Gloin asks, insulted.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food" Gandalf says, exasperated.

The dwarves discuss with one another quickly. They turn back to Elrond and Gloin answers, "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Elrond notices Belinda's injury and calls forth someone to take her. Fili and Kili move her away and Elrond says, gently, "She is injured. Let us heal her."

The brothers reluctantly let the elves lead Belinda away, and Thorin frowns, watching them leave. Gandalf has a twinkle in his eye, noticing the dwarf king's behavior.

A few minutes later, and Belinda is sitting on a bed, with her ankle, as well as her foot and leg, bandaged. An elf had given her some sort of herb that dulled the pain and sped up the healing process, so she could limp on it. She just couldn't do much of anything else.

A beautiful brown haired elf maiden that resembled Lord Elrond, walks in and smiles at the hobbit, "Hello. I am Arwen, Daughter of Lord Elrond."

"I'm Belinda" said hobbit smiles back.

"I heard you hurt yourself while traveling" Arwen says, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, Gandalf believes I sprained my ankle" Belinda says, a bit embarrassed.

"You would not mind if I took a look at it, would you?" Arwen asks, politely.

"Of course not" Belinda says, shaking her head. Arwen examines the hobbit's ankle, gently touching it. She stops when she notices Belinda wince.

"Yes, I do believe Mithrandir was correct. You have sprained your ankle, a bit badly as well. You will have to stay for around 2 weeks, before you start traveling again" Arwen informs her. Belinda sighs.

"Great. Another reason for Thorin to hate me" she groans.

"You think he hates you?" Arwen asks in slight surprise.

"Isn't it obvious that he does?"

"His feeling are a bit obvious, but they do not imply that he hates you" Arwen says, smiling at her obliviousness.

"I don't get it" Belinda says, tipping her head a bit. Arwen laughs silently.

"Do not worry. You will understand someday" Arwen says.

"Understand what?" Belinda asks, as Arwen starts to leave.

"_You will understand that he has feelings for you"_ Arwen says in her native tongue, leaving poor Belinda confused, "I will get you some new clothes, so the seamstresses can take care of your travel clothes."

"Wait! What did you just say?!" Belinda calls after her, but Arwen laughs. "...Well that was interesting."

"This feels nice" Belinda sighs happily, taking the first bath she's had in a while. She starts to scrub her hair, washing out the dirt and grime. She also carefully washes the hair on her feet, like all hobbits do.

"I found an old dress of mine that should fit you" Arwen says, setting out a pretty dress in Belinda's size.

It was sky blue with a golden belt that had a dark blue jewel in the middle of it. The collar, along with the tips of the sleeves, were the same color as the belt. Thankfully, the elf knew that hobbits don't wear shoes.

Once Belinda was dressed, Arwen helped her with her hair. The elf maiden gave Belinda a silver circlet to wear around her forehead and a rose ribbon to wear in her hair.

"_The Dwarf King will be stunned when he sees you"_ Arwen says kindly.

"Once again, I have no idea what you said, but I'm going to say it was a compliment" Belinda says.

"It was" Arwen chuckles. "Well, I do believe you are ready to meet with the rest of your company."

"They are going to tease me endlessly" Belinda mutters.

"Not if they are speechless" Arwen says, helping Belinda up. Arwen walks the hobbit to the courtyard with all the other dwarves, making sure she doesn't injure herself further. Thorin and Gandalf are not with them.

"Hello Company of Thorin Oakenshield. I present to you, Belinda Baggins" Arwen says. The dwarves look over at the two women and their eyes widen at the sight of their burglar.

"Hi" Belinda says, uncertainly. Most of them regain their composure and just smile or nod.

Fili and Kili snap out of their trance last, and then smile at her charmingly.

"You look beautiful Ms. Boggins" Kili says.

Belinda sighs, not even bothering to correct him. Arwen looks amused.

"Well, I have to meet up with my father. It was very nice meeting you Belinda, and I hope we can speak again during your time here" Arwen says.

"Of course" Belinda nods, smiling.

"Good day to you all" Arwen says, walking back inside.

"So...Where are Gandalf and Thorin?" Belinda asks, "I want to talk to Gandalf about something."

"They are inside somewhere. I'm pretty sure they're in the library" Fili says, eyeing Belinda up and down with a grin.

"Ok. I'll see you later then" Belinda limps inside, carefully.

The two brothers watch her leave, and Dwalin smacks their heads.

"Ow!" Fili exclaims.

"What was that for?!" Kil asks.

"It's improper to stare at a lady. Especially Ms. Baggins, for a reason you both should know" Balin says, giving them a look, and the two smile innocently.


End file.
